Para Todo o Sempre
by Rita Rios
Summary: Eles viveram uma vida juntos e seu amor nunca morrerá. Fic sobre o futuro.


**PARA TODO O SEMPRE**

Ela estava aqui, linda como sempre. Com aquele sorriso que sempre me envolveu.

Já faz muito tempo que nos conhecemos, muito tempo desde as nossas constantes brigas por tudo e por nada. Lembro ainda do dia que a conheci no milharal, lembro o início da nossa amizade, das nossas diferenças.

Lois sempre me desafiou, sempre me enlouqueceu (de várias formas), sempre me inspirou a ser quem eu queria ser e me tornar melhor por isso.

Depois e durante toda a angústia do meu relacionamento com Lana era refrescante a presença de Lois na minha vida, mesmo que de uma forma irritante. Ela sempre foi...bem, Lois.

Nunca houve palavras que puderam defini-la, Lois é mais pra mim do que qualquer palavra poderia descrever, sempre foi e sempre será.

Lembro-me do dia em que fiquei intoxicado com um tipo diferente de Kryptonita (o que parece ter acontecido muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir) e convenci todos a fazerem o que eu dizia por isso. Um dia dos namorados. Lembro-me da Lois se tornando uma mulher bem tradicional; o que ela não gosta de lembrar, mas que foi totalmente hilário.

Nesse dia conversamos, enquanto ela estava no meio do transe, sobre os medos dela, sobre ela achar que não era boa o suficiente pra mim e sobre a possibilidade de um futuro juntos. Falamos uma frase que nos marcou desde aquele dia: nós não éramos uma coisa de momento, nosso amor era para todo o sempre.

E isso é verdade. Estivemos juntos durante anos e em todo momento o que eu sinto por ela nunca diminuiu e eu sempre vi nos olhos dela o mesmo amor por mim.

Anos e anos, já passamos por muita coisas juntos. Tive dezenas de amigos incríveis, entre os quais estão Pete, Chloe, Oliver, Tess, Bruce, Diana. No entanto, Lois foi a melhor amiga que já tive, ela esteve do meu lado mais vezes do que eu mesmo, ela confiou em mim mais do que eu poderia confiar.

Nós prometemos estarmos sempre lá pra salvar um ao outro e ela me salvou todos os dias.

Graças a Lois me tornei o homem que sou hoje, um herói, amigo, marido, pai. Ainda lembro quando adotamos nosso primeiro filho, o primeiro de três. Lembro-me das noites que passamos em claro garantindo que eles fossem alimentados, trocados e ficassem seguros, não só para não acontecer um acidente, mas também quando um inimigo tentava fazer mal a eles e quando eles aprontavam alguma coisa perigosa.

Eu juro que eles puxaram a Lois nisso, o mais novo fugiu pra comprar sorvete quando estava gripado e encontrou o esconderijo de uma gangue que ninguém sabia onde era. Nunca descobri como ele fez isso.

Eles já são adultos hoje e vivem suas vidas, mas sempre nos reunimos. Afinal, somos família.

Lois estava lá em todos os momentos. Lois é a vida de Clark Kent. Mas Clark Kent não envelhece como Lois envelheceu, Clark Kent não fica doente como Lois Lane ficou e mesmo se Clark Kent fumasse ele não teria destruído seus pulmões, mas Lois sim.

E por isso ela está aqui. Deitada nessa cama de hospital, seus cabelos brancos espalhados no travesseiro, seus olhos travessos sem o brilho habitual e seu sorriso que me envolve desde o dia que ela me encontrou sem memória e sem roupa naquele milharal.

São os últimos momentos de nossa vida juntos e ela pede que eu siga em frente e seja feliz. Ela sempre me disse que isso aconteceria, que eu estaria lá pro enterro dela, ainda com uma aparência jovem. Eu nunca quis acreditar. Eu fingia não ver as rugas que apareciam em seu rosto, não reparava no branco dos cabelos e tentei ignorar o perigo das tosses. Mas isso não impediu que o tempo passasse pra ela.

Ela está fechando os olhos ainda sorrindo, sem forças pra continuar a me olhar, sem forças pra continuar respirando. Seus olhos não vão mais abrir, mas sempre serão aqueles belos olhos castanhos que me olhavam com amor, cheios de desafio e vida.

Lois e Clark vão sempre estar juntos. Eu farei o que ela me pediu, eu vou seguir em frente, sempre amando Lois Lane, não como o homem que viveu ao seu lado; pois no instante que o coração de Lois parou de bater, Clark Kent deixou de existir; mas como o herói que ela ajudou a nascer.

Superman vai continuar seu trabalho, sempre lembrando o grande amor de seus amigos Lois e Clark.

* * *

** Século XXXI- Metrópolis-Exatamente 1000 anos depois**

A cidade de Metrópolis estava reluzente, não apenas com seus prédios magníficos, mas também pelos sorrisos das pessoas que circulavam as ruas. Hoje era um dia de comemoração.

A Legião vigiava a área para impedir que qualquer anti-herói aparecesse e arruinasse as festividades, especialmente na praça central onde a maior parte das pessoas se reunia em volta de uma escultura coberta e um pequeno pódio no qual subia a maior historiadora da atualidade que iria inaugurar a escultura escondida.

Todos pararam para ouvi-la, sua família sempre teve grande presença, desde seu antepassado Bruce Wayne sobre o qual apenas poucos sabiam a identidade. Foi a história da família que a fez escolher sua profissão e rodar o planeta buscando detalhes sobre a época em que os primeiros heróis se mostraram ao mundo.

Ouvindo apenas o silêncio, ela começou a falar.

-Estamos aqui hoje para comemorar não apenas o herói que nos inspira todos os dias há séculos, mas também a mulher que tornou isso possível. Há exatamente mil anos morria Lois Lane, por isso esse foi o dia escolhido para essa inauguração.

Um momento de silêncio foi feito em homenagem. Logo ela continuou:

- Todos sabem que a estátua de Superman que antes existia nesse lugar foi destruída por odiadores e xenófobos que são contra tudo o que ele defendia, mas aqui nesse mesmo lugar temos a chance de reerguer nossa história e defender nossa herança. Uma herança sobre compreensão, tolerância, respeito e amor que nossos primeiros heróis nos deixaram. Dessa vez, no entanto, não representaremos apenas o Superman, mas também a mulher que esteve sempre ao seu lado e em seu coração. Agora, sem mais delongas, inauguro a nova estátua do Centro de Metrópolis. Um aplauso para Lois e Clark.

O tecido que cobria a estátua foi retirado deixando ver a imagem de um homem de terno e óculos segurando em seus braços uma mulher que o olhava direto nos olhos e ele retribuía o olhar.

Embaixo da imagem havia uma placa com uma citação que foi escrita há mais de mil anos em um livro de uma jornalista de Star City chamada Chloe Queen que foi publicado a pedido do próprio Superman no fim de sua vida revelando sua identidade:

**_"Há muito tempo Shakespeare escreveu que não havia amor maior do que o de Romeu e Julieta e o mundo aceitou essa declaração. Obviamente, o mundo ainda não conhecia Lois e Clark"_**.

**FIM.**

Desculpe pela tristeza, mas eu ouvi a música **Goodbye my Lover** do **James Blunt **e essa ideia veio a mim.

A parte final eu já pensava há muito tempo, mas nunca tive uma ideia de uma fic que pudesse levar até ela. Finalmente consegui!

Por favor, comentem! Suas opiniões são valiosas.


End file.
